


comfort

by futurefishes



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, i love them, i will do everything for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: Nao has a nightmare and goes to Uehara for comfort





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in their apartment, sometime after the trip to ikaho hot springs!!  
> hope you enjoy ~

Nao wakes up abruptly as she lets out a loud scream.

She felt numb and frozen, the sight that had been playing in her mind as she slept still vivid and real for her, despite now being awake.

It had been about Uehara. That he had found someone else and left her all alone in their shared apartment. He had told her that he didn’t love her anymore before turning his back to her, holding the new girl’s hand as he walked out of their shared home.

Nao felt the tears sting behind her eyelids, but she refused to cry just yet.

Looking over at the clock, it told her it was 1:35 AM. Uehara was most likely asleep right now, and Nao couldn’t help but think that her boyfriend didn’t want to get disturbed.

Despite that though, she got out of her warm bed, and started the short walk over to her boyfriend’s bedroom.

“Uehara?” Nao asks quietly as she knocks on his bedroom door. There is no answer, meaning that he probably is asleep.

“Uehara? Are you awake?” She asks slightly louder, but once again, she doesn’t receive a reply. It doesn't take long for her to make up her mind, and soon she turns the doorknob, opening the door. “I’m coming in.”

Nao took small steps into the room, and turned to close the door as quietly as she could. She could see her boyfriend sleeping away in his bed; his chest heaving up and down at an even pace.

She took more steps until she was in front of him and could see him from up close. He looked adorable when he slept, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as she moved to shake Uehara’s shoulder to get him out of his sleeping state. She was a bit scared that he wouldn’t wake up to it at first – he was a heavy sleeper after all - but her worries soon disappeared as she saw him move.

“Uehara?” Nao voiced quietly as Uehara’s eyes fluttered opened, his sleepy eyes soon falling on her.

“Nao? What is it?” He said slowly, his voice slightly lower than usual.

“I had a nightmare.” Nao said softly, too shy to meet his eyes.

“So?” Uehara urged, apparently not understanding why she came here looking for comfort.

“I just… wanted to make sure you were here. That you didn’t leave.” Nao explained, looking up at her boyfriend through her long eyelashes.

“Of course I’m here, I live here.” Uehara deadpanned, and Nao felt her heart sinking in her chest.

She must have had disturbed him, and that’s why he didn’t comfort her, she couldn’t help but think. Or maybe he just didn’t understand why she was down.

But either way, she felt stupid to have gone here. He was probably annoyed. She had no right to wake him up in the middle of the night either.

“N-never mind,” Nao tried to say as confidently as possible, trying her best to give him a smile that would seem genuine. “I’m fine. I’m really fine. I’m going to get back to my room now. Goodnight.”

She turned around and was about to start the walk out of Uehara’s bedroom when she felt his hand grabbing a hold of her wrist.

“Nao,” Uehara voiced, his tone stern but concerned. “I can see that something is wrong.”

“It’s nothing, I’m fi-“

“No, tell me the truth.” Uehara interrupted her, causing Nao to turn around to face him. He was now sitting up in the bed, and his eyes, that just a moment ago had been full of sleep and dazed, showed no signs of sleepiness. The brown eyes were clear as they focused on Nao’s figure.

Feeling herself give in, Nao let her stare fall down to the floor once again as she started playing with her hands.

“I just… had a bad dream.” She finally admitted, eyes not leaving the wooden floor. “I dreamt that you left me for someone else. So I just needed to see if you were really still here.”

A moment of silence followed, and Nao was just about to excuse herself and try to leave the room once again, when Uehara spoke.

“Idiot.” He said simply.

Nao opened her mouth to protest and argue that it was a real concern for her, when Uehara once again tugged on her – this time tugging her fully to him. Her head fell onto the space between Uehara’s shoulder and chest, and as soon as she was still against him, he put her arms around her figure.

“Didn’t I already tell you that I only had eyes for you?” Uehara said softly, as he hugged her tighter.

Nao felt her eyes grow wider as she took the comment in. Her lips soon formed a warm smile. She nodded against his chest, and cuddled closer.

“You did.”

“And I mean it. So don’t worry about it,” Uehara said against the top of her head, successfully calming Nao down. She hummed as a reply and wrapped her arms around him as well. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment and the warmth from her boyfriend’s body.

Another silence fell between them, as the couple enjoyed the feeling of being in each other’s embrace. Nao felt happy and safe in Uehara's arms, and all of her previous worries were blown away.

A few minutes later, Nao was the first one to pull away from the hug, earning her a confused look from her lover.

“I should go back to my room now,” Nao chuckled and smiled warmly at her boyfriend. “It’s late, and you should get some sleep.”

Uehara hummed in what sounded like agreement, but the look on his face wasn’t one that Nao could read. It looked somewhat conflicted, and she was just about to ask if something was wrong when he interrupted her thoughts.

“You could sleep here if you want.”

A beat passed.

“Huh?” Nao asked, her jaw falling open, and she began fidgeting in her seat. “Wh-what?! Sleep together?”

“Not like that!” Uehara explained, earning a small “oh” from his girlfriend. “I mean… If you got scared because of the nightmare, you might feel better sleeping here?”

Nao just blinked up to him, feeling her heart beat like crazy in her chest. Her cheeks felt warm, and she was quite sure she was blushing.

The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Uehara, even if it was just purely sleeping, made her all warm inside.

“It was just a thought,” Uehara voices suddenly, and Nao understands that he has taken her silence as a no. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, you ca-“

“I want to!” Nao said suddenly, impressed that she didn’t stutter the sentence out. “I… want to sleep next to you.”

Surprised at Nao agreeing, Uehara was left speechless for a few moments, before he nodded and hummed. His cheeks was slightly pinker than usual.

Nao couldn’t help but feel a bit amused at the sight of a flustered and nervous Uehara.

The said man moved in his bed and was now laying against the wall, the empty space next to him big enough for Nao to fit in. He patted the spot, his eyes too shy to meet hers.

“Come here.”

There were a few seconds of hesitation, before Nao took the first step toward the bed. She climbed in and lied down onto the mattress and crawled under the blanket.

She couldn’t help but be impressed about how soft Uehara’s bed was.

“Let’s go to sleep now,” her boyfriend said from beside her, neither of them meeting the other’s eyes. “Hopefully you won’t need to wake me up this time.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” Nao replied quietly, before making herself comfortable. “Uehara… Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Uehara replied, as he turned around in the bed so that his back was facing his girlfriend. “Let’s sleep.”

“Yeah, Goodnight.” Nao said softly, before settling in in the unfamiliar bed. The thought of her boyfriend only being a few centimeters away from her made the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

But it also made her feel really safe.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and try to get some sleep, she felt how Uehara moved next to her. She opened her eyes, and found that he had turned around, so that he was facing Nao. Suddenly he was closer, right beside her, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

And when Uehara put an arm over her and pulled her closer to him, she was quite sure she was going to faint.

“Is this fine?” Uehara asked quietly, nervousness obvious in his voice.

“Y-yeah.” Nao replied, her eyes looking around her room as she tried to calm her beating heart.

“Okay. Goodnight.” Uehara simply replied from next to her, before he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

The sudden cuddling made Nao's heart beat loudly, but it was also somehow soothing. Being in her lover’s embrace, feeling the warmth from his body and hearing his heart beating quickly in his own chest made her smile, and she couldn’t help but feel calmer.

And, finally, she felt sleepy again again.

And before Nao really knew how it happened, she was asleep, in her lover’s arms.

For the rest of the night, Nao slept soundly - no nightmares this time, as only sweet dreams were played out in her mind as she was finally getting some rest.

*

Uehara was awake next to the sleeping Nao, and he gazed at her lovingly as her chest went up and down as she breathed. He felt how a warm smile spread on his lips at the sight of his girlfriend. It was cliché, but he almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was actually happening.

He lifted up his hand to brush some stray hair away from her eyes, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep well, Nao.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand, there we have it!
> 
> i actually finished the first season of good morning call just two weeks ago, and i fell in love with it in just two episodes. and when i saw that there weren't that many works for this show, i just felt that i had to make something!!
> 
> i really love good morning call, and nao/uehara (i'll defend them both with my life fight me) and i would really love to see more about this show! i still haven't watched the second season yet (because i'll probably end up watching it all in one night and then it'll be OVER) so i still have something to look forward to, but i can already tell i need a season three.
> 
> anyway, thank you all for reading!! i hope you liked it!


End file.
